The Thing That Changed My Life When I Went To My Aunt's House
by Sair-Bear1995
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic so I have no idea whether this is a good story or not. This is my take on some of the Twilight characters. I hope you all enjoy! :-)
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to my iPod in the car, while my two sisters, that are twins, are "debating" the pro's and con's of this old song that mum and dad are singing at the top of their lungs. I can't wait until we move in with Aunty Sarah because I love her cooking and the forest is just out the back door. Three hours later the torture is finally is finally over. We had arrived at a small town called La Push. La Push is an Indian Reservation. This is the town where I was born. My two sisters, Casey and Kate were born in San Francisco but we are all still true Indians because my parents are both Indians.

"Aunty Sarah we have missed you" yelled Casey and Kate.

"I've missed you too" replied Aunty Sarah.

Aunty Sarah, mum and dad sat down for tea while Casey and Kate went down to the beach to go swimming. I ventured to my room and started to put away my clothes when, I discovered a box under my bed with articles from newspapers of giant wolves that were killing hikers. Just as I finished reading the second article, Aunty Sarah came in,

"What are you doing going through my stuff?"

"Oh...umm...I was putting my stuff away and I saw the box under the bed so I started reading the articles and they are so fascinating. Is it true? I mean the giant wolves?"

"Look you need to learn not to look through other people's stuff" yelled Aunty Sarah.

She snatched up the box and stormed off. I stood there stunned for a few seconds. I could not believe that Aunty Sarah yelled at me. Me! A few hours later we were all sitting around the table eating dinner. When Aunty Sarah finished her dinner she got up and left the house.

"Where did Sarah go?" asked Mum.

"Stuffed if I know" I answered. Mum and Dad exchanged a confused look. Not understanding my black mood.

Later on that night I got dressed in a warm coat, jeans and boots and headed down the stairs to were mum and dad were watching TV. As I headed for the back door, when mum asked,

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"For a walk. Why? Do you think that a great, big, giant wolf will eat me?"

"Keep your mouth shut Jasmine. You don't need to drive stupid fantasies into everybody's head" replied Sarah in a hard, cold tone.

"Sure. Whatever. I would like to know where you have been the last hour."

"Jasmine that is none of your business. Whatever has happened to you? Ever since you came here you been in a black mood and ignoring Sarah all the time" asked mum.

"I am going for a walk in the forest and I will be back before midnight and my mood will be different."

I've been out here for hours. I can't find my way back. I could yell out for help, but there would be no one around for miles. Suddenly I hear a rustle and I turn to see yellow eyes that are almond shape. The yellow eyed creature started running at me. I turned and started running as fast as I could. The yellow eyed creature was a mountain lion. The mountain lion was catching up fast. Then out of know where a giant wolf jumped over me and started attacking the lion. I could not believe my eyes this was the same wolf from the article, but it was not attacking me it was saving me! When the wolf finished killing the lion it turned to me and crouched back on its hind legs and howled, then ran away. I walked in which way I thought was south. The forest never got thinner it got thicker and thicker. I sat down on the ground and used a log for back support. I am cold. I am shivering. It's getting worse. I swear I have hypothermia. I lie down on the soft ground and my eyes slowly fall closed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, miss can you hear me? Hello Miss?"

"Dude she has hypothermia, so she won't hear you."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Jake she needs medical attention."

"Sarah's place near"

"Oh, yeah only one mile or so"

"But Paul, Sarah has family over"

"Jake shut up. Family or not this young lady needs medical attention and I would like to see Sarah's oldest niece."

"Only because you have a crush on her"

Aunty Sarah. Are they talking about Aunty Sarah, my Aunty? Then a pair of strong, warm arms picked me up and started walking. It felt like forever. The arms were so warm, but I am still shivering so badly. I hear a door open and some talking to Sarah. I start to feel warmth, but the cold is to strong. I think I'm going to black out again. Just as I start to drift away, I hear someone gasp and say my name. That is all I heard.

I regained conscious. I felt heavy and thick. My eyes started to flutter and my hearing became clearer. I can hear someone sobbing. I groan and go to move my hand, but there is tubes attached to my hand. My eyes open, everything is so white. I turn my head to the right and see lots of different machines attached to me. The weeping person beside me had stopped and is looking at me. The person that was weeping was my mother.

"Hello" I say.

"Oh my god. Are you ok? I thought you were dead when Jacob walked in with you in his arms. You know he is a pretty decent guy. You know you two are the same age and all of the boys that were with him were also nice."

My mother kept on blabbering on about these boys that brought me to Aunty Sarah. All I wanted was Sarah and tell her that I am sorry and tell her about the wolf that saved my life.

"Where am I?"

That stopped my mother short of blabbering.

"Honey you are in hospital. We thought you had hypothermia. Jacob said that you were lying on the ground shaking and your body was nearly turning blue. Why?" answered mum.

"I want to see Aunty Sarah in private please."

"All right honey" said mum in a confused voice.

As I watched mum walk out to go and find Sarah, I turned to my left and looked at all the flowers and cards people had left when they had come to visit me. Then I heard a knock on the door. It was Sarah.

"Hey" I said. Before I could say sorry Sarah started to apologise for the things she said and begged for my forgiveness.

"Jasmine please forgive me, I was in a bad mood" said Sarah.

"I forgive you and I have to say sorry too, for going through your stuff."

"You're forgiven Jasmine."

"Sarah when I was walking through the forest a mountain lion attacked me, but before it could catch me a wolf came out of nowhere and killed it. So I just wanted to say the wolf thing is not killing the hikers they are trying to protect them, but are too late to save the people."

"Oh...Ok...then" said Sarah shocked by my story. She is probably thinking that I am going crazy.

It was three days after I came home from hospital and was enrolled to the LaPush High School. My sisters went to primary school so they caught the bus while I walked. Ever since I came out of the hospital my mother has been so cautious. She even dressed me in the morning and drove me to school. At night time she would check on me every hour of the night. It was Monday night and I was going to bed when mum come up to make sure I wouldn't get cold. When mum came into my room, Sarah walked in too. She told mum that if I got cold I would come and get someone.

It was Tuesday morning, I was walking in to the school grounds when I looked up to see I random guy staring at me. When I met his gaze he turned he head and started up a conversation with his friend beside him. I walked to my first class and sat down at the back. I never really sat next to anyone, because I was the type of person who really never made any friends easily. The first bell rang and everybody started filing into the classroom. I sense someone in front of me. I looked up to see a random guy looking down at me. He awkwardly shuffles his feet and says;

"Hey my name's Jacob, Jake or whatever."

I can tell he is nervous. I had no idea what to say. Why was this guy all of a sudden talking to me? Then it struck me. This was the guy who found me in the forest.

"Hey, my name's Jasmine."

"So...Is it alright if I sit with you today?"

This Jake guy is really nervous. He keeps on shuffling his feet. I look at him more closely. He is kind of cute. He has a dark tanned skin, black sparkly eyes and the blackest, straightest hair I have ever seen.

"Sure nobody sits there anyway."

We kept on talking until the teacher told us to get on with our Shakespeare assignment. We didn't do the assignment instead we talked about our family and how Paul (one of Jakes millions of friends) has a crush on me. We sat there laughing and talking for most of the lesson. When the bell rang Jake invited me to his table. I had no idea what to say. I didn't want to because Jakes friends probably think what the hell!

"Hey Jake, won't your friends think I am invading their table?"

"What. No. Of course not. Never!"

So I spent the remanding lunches and classes with Jake.


End file.
